A Protector
by ZeldaPony
Summary: A Supernatural godlike being is assigned to watch over and protect Equestria's realm. Who is he? What's he doing, and what is going to happen to Equestria? And will he find love? OC/Rainbow Dash
1. Prolog

I was of age. My time had come to be assigned a realm to watch over and protect. My mentors taught me to be a Protector, because I was not suited for Guardian, Watcher, Assassin, Keeper, or Destroyer. My temper was mild, but my emotions tended to get in my way at times, and I liked taking the more drastic route in solving problems.

Our species is revered, and most considered us gods. We looked mostly like humans, but we had a sort of tattoo that went all over our body, and our eyes had white pupils. We could take on any shape or form, and outlive any race we watched over. Our power was great, and respected, not just by the people we watched over, but also amongst ourselves.

We could read minds, create and manipulate mater, see visions of the future in split seconds, and many other things.

That day, the day I turned 26, I finally received my name, and my life changed forever.

I was in the main council chamber. There were seven chairs present, one for each of the Rulers of the ranks, and one for The Ruler, who over saw them.

"Step forward child."

I did as was requested of me by The Ruler.

"This is a great day for you, you will be a Protector of the equestrian realm, and be known as Dexten."

I looked up with my red eyes to behold my Rulers' faces. "Thank you kind ones," I said as I bowed respectfully.

"Dexten, take you weapon, and you place among the ones who need you. And Dexten remember you are there to merely protect them from self-destruction, do not interfere with things that you do not need to medial with," said Ruler Xander of the Protectors.

A Giant Buster sword appeared in front of me, I reached for it. "Good luck Dexten," I could hear my twin sister say behind me as I grab hold of the sword, and warped from the chamber to my realm to protect.

"Princess! The ruins are glowing!" I could hear a guard shouting.

"Get out of there!" another voice shouted, as the ground shook.

I got ahold of myself I realized that I was lying on the ground exhausted. Warping to a destroyed and ruined temple takes a lot more energy than I thought. I got up and the temple shook, it was about to collapse the rest of the way. I grabbed my sword and put it on my back and ran out of the ruins in a blink of an eye.

Near the now destroyed entrance there were many ponies panting from running and getting clear of the now collapsed ruins. "Who and, what the hell are you?" I looked to my right to see a white pony with wings and a horn.

She gazed into my eyes and I did the same, and I quickly read her mind and learned all that she knew. I hated gazing into minds, it felt intrusive, and finding thing that were never supposed to be found can be sickening. "My name is Dexten Princess. I am only here to protect and serve the many lives in this place." I bowed down to her, made my sword disappear, and shifted my form to a pony to "blend" in more with what would now be the rest of my life.

"Okay, so what are you?" Princess Celestia asked again.

I ignored her question and turned around and faced the ruined temple. I allowed my power to serge through me and into the ground and go into the broken temple. The rubble began to glow and go back together in its true form. Everypony around watched as the temple pieced itself back together.

"You will find answers your answers in there Princess, but for now I must bid you farewell." I said while everypony was still in shock, and I ran off with great speed heading to the nearest town.

When I came to a road I slowed down to a regular pony speed, so I would not draw too much attention.

I walked for a few hours knowing I would be coming upon Ponyville within a few more miles.

**Vision:**_"Watch out!" a Pegasus cried, and nearly crashing into me, but hitting a rock that was next to me._


	2. The Injury

I snapped back to reality instantly, and continued to walk. I came to the spot where my vision showed.

"Watch out!" a rainbow Pegasus shouted, as she plummeted out of the sky from nowhere.

I stepped forward so that she would hit me and not the rock. "Uff" I let out as she hit me, and knocked us to the ground.

"Ow." She yelped.

"Are you all right miss?" I said as my injuries healed instantly, still on the ground with her on top of me. She didn't make a sound, and I could sense she was still alive, but had a few broken bones, and had fallen unconscious from the impact. I got up carefully while she was still on my back; I was not just going to leave her there in the middle of the road. I started to gallop to Ponyville with the unconscious Pegasus on my back.

I came to the town and knocked on the first door I found, so I could get her to the hospital, and follow the instructions Ruler Xander gave me. A purple unicorn, and baby dragon answered. "Hi, this pony fell from the sky and need medical attention, and I was…"

"Rainbow!" she interrupted me. "What happened?" She was starting to panic.

"Miss where is the hospital, I think she's really hurt."

"Hold on," her horned glowed, and she teleported me, Rainbow, and herself right to the hospital's E.R.

"Ms. Sparkle," a nurse said just moments after the teleportation. "What's wron…."

I interrupted "This Pegasus fell from the sky and hit the ground." I lied "I think she's hurt."

The nurse brought a gurney, and I placed her on it quickly, and they dashed off to get to work. I walked over to a seat in the waiting room, and sat down. I watched the purple unicorn finish talking with the nurse.

"We'll be out in a few moments, and let you know how she's doing. Okay Twilight?" The nurse said.

"Thank you." Twilight said back to the nurse, and then came towards me to sit, and chat.

"Ummm… Thanks for saving Rainbow Dash. Not many ponies would have stopped and brought her back." She said to me.

"I'm just doing my part in this world." I replied back. I could sense her great worry for her friend. "She'll be fine. I'm sure she's a tough one yes?"

"Haha, yes she is, and stubborn too." She smiled. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?"

"Dexten"

"Nice to meet you Dexten. Do you have a last name?"

"No. It's just Dexten." I smiled at her.

"Okay so, Dexten…" _Okay that's really weird. I probably shouldn't ask him about his parents or his family then. _She thought loudly.

_Great another loud thinker, she's going to be hard to block out. _ I thought to myself. "Yes Twilight?" I replied to her.

"Um… Yeah, thanks for saving Rainbow Dash."

"You already said that Twilight."

"Oh yeah…" she trailed off. She was worried, I could feel it. Not just because me not having a last name was bugging her, but also because of her friend.

**Vision**: **_"Ms. Dash you'll have to stay here for a few days again." The doctor told Rainbow._**

**_"But I've already had to stay here once this year!" She argued back._**

**_"Well then, just don't go stealing books this time, and you'll be fine." The doctor smiled at her._**

**_"Oh my god, are you guys ever going to let that go!" _**

**_"No dear." The nurse giggled._**

"Twilight she'll be fine, they'll probably just have her stay here for a few days after she regains consciousness, and she'll probably complain about it." I attempted to comfort her.

"Yeah you're right." She sighed.

She was still bummed. _This isn't working. I've never been good with this kind of stuff. Where's my sis when I need her._ I thought to myself.

_I'm right here dummy. _I heard in my mind. My senses flooded with a familiar feeling.

I looked to the entrance, and there she was, my sis, but in a pony form.

"Dexten!" she exclaimed, and started Twilight.

"Sis!" I replied.

_It's Shelly fyi, and I'm a Keeper._ She told me as we approached each other, and a hugged in a way pony, which felt very awkward.

"Twilight, and sir," a nurse interrupted, and all three of us turned our attention to her. "Ms. Dash will be fine, she has a few broken bones, and is still unconscious, but she should be waking up any moment.

"Oh good." Twilight said, "Can I see her now?"

"Yes my dear," the nurse replied. "This way."

"Is it all right if we come too?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Dash will at least want to say thanks in a sorta way." Twilight said trying not to giggle.

Me and Shelly followed. _So why did they assign you here? _I asked my sis.

_Princess Celest has knowledge that needs to be kept and protected, and cuz you can't even talk to a rock without making it want to cry._

_Okay that is not true, and you know it._

We continued to follow the nurse and Twilight.

_Oh really._ She replied to me. _What about that time with the one Guardian trainee, and that mentor, and the other 5 trainees._

_Those were all a total misunderstanding._

_A-huh._

_You know what,_

_What Mr. Sobs._ She shot back

_I'm not the one who was an oopsie child._

She shot a glare at me. As I just smiled back at her.

"Here we are." The nurse said as she stopped in front of a room. "Let us know if you need anything."

"Thank you nurse." Twilight said.

We could hear voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Looks like she's awake." The nurse said.

We all entered the room, to Rainbow Dash hear Rainbow Dash complaining.

"Ms. Dash you'll have to stay here for a few days again." The doctor told Rainbow.

"But I've already had to stay here once this year!" She argued back.

"Well then, just don't go stealing books this time, and you'll be fine." The doctor smiled at her.

"Oh my god, are you guys ever going to let that go!"

"No dear." The nurse giggled.

Rainbow turned to look over at us with her rosy pink eyes. "Hey guys." She said to us.

"Hi" we all replied simultaneously.

"Hey you're that pony that I hit when I fell." She said to me.

"You hit the ground miss. You almost hit me." I lied to her.

"Yeah whatever." She said back.

"That means thank you coming from Rainbow." Twilight piped in. "Rainbow, he's the one who carried you back here."

"Good thing too, she probably would have been stuck out there for quite a while if you didn't young man." The Doctor said.

"It was nothing." I replied.

Just then four other ponies came in along with the baby dragon I had seen earlier.


	3. Freak out, relax and soon to repeat

After everyone had arrived and the greeting exchanged questions flew. Blah blah blah, and three hours later me and my sis ended up staying at Fluttershy's cottage because she couldn't bear the thought of us not having a place to stay. We agreed to stay until we had a place of our own. We helped out around her yard, we played with the animals, and helped take care of them. I just didn't speak much to Fluttershy, because I made her cry and whimper very easily, so I just let my sister do most of the talking.

It had been a week since Rainbows crash, and the doc allowed her to go if she stayed at someone's home, because her wing and her leg had not healed up all the way. Naturally Fluttershy stepped up to the plate again.

"Come on Angel. Eat." I requested of the stubborn little fuzz ball.

He simply turned away and stuck his nose up at the suggestion.

I don't know how Fluttershy did it. I wanted to smack that little thing into the next realm. "Fine you leave me no other choice." I said. I used my powers to pick him up make him face me, and allowed my eye to glow to add to the effect. "Angel, you will eat, and you will stop acting like this. Now Fluttershy and Shelly will be back soon, and I will tell them you've been a very naughty bunny, and that's why I ate you. I do love the taste of rabbit."

He looked shocked, but as soon as I sat him down he scampered to his food and ate without any more complaint.

As soon as he finished the girls walked through the door. "We're back!" my sis shouted "and I brought you a souvenir!"

"I am not a souvenir." Rainbow protested.

We all laughed at my sis's joke.

After we had made Rainbow comfortable in one of the guest bedrooms, I went down stairs to go do some dishes while Fluttershy went outside to check on some of the animals. I approached the sink when I got smacked in the head.

"Ah. What was that for?" I proclaimed.

_Don't be doing stuff like that on animals, you bone head._ My sis thought back.

_Well he deserved it. Angel is a dick._ I shot

_And you wonder why you make girls around you cry._

I just stared off out the window, and out into the distance, as I picked up the dishes and proceeded to wash them.

**Vision: The moment was tense her smell and body was intoxicating to me. My face was buried into her bare neck that I kissed tenderly. I was in my true form; she was transformed into my race too. She was my mate. **

**"Dex, I love you." She whispered into my ear, as her hands ran through my hair and across my back.**

I snapped back harshly, and dropped the dishes I was holding.

My sister quickly caught them with water, and set them down. "What the hell was that bro?"

"It was nothing." I replied still in shock a vision of my future. I could feel her trying to get into my head and see what I saw. "Stop digging. I'm not going to let you in."

"Well it sure wasn't 'nothing'. I felt your powers surge." She said a little bit quieter.

"I need a second." And with that I turned and ran through the door into the forest. I allowed myself to transform back into my true form when I was deep enough in there.

_I can't be having imprinting visions already. I'm only 26. Hell I'm still considered a baby for our race. I'm not even 1000 yet. _I knew it was rare, but it did happen. I proceeded to sit down and to meditate, and try to get through to my Ruler.

_Xander._ No reply.

_Ruler Xander?_

_Yes Dexten? _ He replied.

_I had an imprinting vision… but how? Why? I'm too young._ I was a little freaked.

_Dexten calm down. The time comes for all, yours is just sooner than others. _

_But I'm merely a baby, a child amongst everyone else. _

_Dexten that may be true, but who are you to question your destiny, and your fate. Young one, not many Protectors are called due to the fact that they must be ready for anything, be strong and courageous, and have a confidence that no others possess. _

_Xander I can't even talk to a girl without making them cry or upset._

_But Dexten, what about your sister?_

_She doesn't count. We just get along. She understands and gets me._

_Why can't another do that? _

_….. _I didn't reply.

_Dexten be as ease. _

_Yes my ruler._

_Don't be afraid to love, and be loved. Be you, because no one else ever can. And don't forget, first you must love yourself before you can love others._

_Thank you my ruler._

I opened my eyes, and I took a few more moments to myself to relax before I went back. Young imprints were rare because that individual's life would be cut short, and given to protect many lives.

I transformed back into my pony form and headed back to the cottage. I was merely gone for ten minutes.

"Oh hi," Fluttershy said mildly to me as I stepped out of the forest.

"Hello Ms. Fluttershy." I smiled back at her. "Do you need some help with that?"

She was carrying a basket at carrots. "Oh a…." she said and then whimpered.

"Here let me help you." I took the basket, and plopped it on my back.

_Bro you have a talent._ My sister told me from inside the cottage, as me and Fluttershy walked up to the door.

_Yeah I know. And I have no idea how I do it either._

I opened the door and allowed Fluttershy to go first. "Ooooooo what's in the basket!" My sis chirped as I walked in.

"Carrots." I replied.

"Yes Carrots," Fluttershy spoke up. "Your brother was a big help carrying them for me." She said very quietly.

"Anytime Fluttershy." I said back as I placed the basket in the kitchen.

"Here fart smeller, I mean Smart Feller," my sis said to me, as I just glared at her for that remark. "Take this to Dash, and get her to eat, and take the meds the doc gave her."

She handed me a tray with food, water and the meds. "At least it's easier than feeding Angel." I sighed.

"Yeah he can be stubborn, but also so lovable." Fluttershy said while Angel scampered over to her.

I headed out of the kitchen, and up to where Rainbow was resting. As I approached the door I could hear Rainbow talking to herself. "GA! So bored."

I knocked on the door. "Can I come in? I brought food for the lovely lady."

"Yeah, come in." she replied.

I entered. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored. I hate just lying around and doing nothing."

I placed the tray on the bed where she lay. "Well injuries take time to heal."

"You know I swear I hit you when I crashed."

"You almost did." I lied yet again.

"I don't remember much cuz I wacked my head, but I clearly remember hitting your dark blue coat, and your red haired body right in the side."

I sighed, "Would it make you feel better if I told you did?"

"No, cuz den ow woud ew hav ot been inured." She said with her mouth full.

"Then what would make you feel better?" I asked.

"The truth." She said as she looked at me. "Your cutie mark is the same as what are on the old ruins, and your sister's is just the same. I don't buy that B.S. that you guys are archeologists that love those ruins, like you told everyone else while I was in the hospital. What aren't you telling us?"

"Fine but you won't believe me."

"Oh yeah try me."

I knew even if I told her she'd still think I was lying.

_Are you really going to tell her._ My sister interrupted.

_Yes. Now stay out of this. _I told her.

"Okay, well I'm really from another realm; a realm where others like me and my sister are trained and sent into other realms to watch over and protect. We can anything you can imagine, from transforming to creating fire, healing, to mind control." I started

She looked at me like I had toads coming out of my ears.

"My people are responsible for giving the Princess and her family their powers and magic, which gave magic to the Unicorns, and flight to the Pegasus."

"Oh really?"

"Yes Ms. Dash, really. I do not really look like this. In my real form I have five fingers and toes on each hand and foot, and I walk on two feet. I also have a big ass sword."

"Okay now that I believe." She interrupted. _Hahaha big ass sword._ She thought very loudly. There was no blocking that one out of my head.

_Hehe. _ That one came from my sister.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!"

"Uhuh sure. Bahahahahahaha" Rainbow Burst out laughing.

"I live in a house full of pervs." I muttered.

After a few more minutes of watching Rainbow laughing I asked, "So do you believe me?"

"No. I'll just stick with I hit the ground, and not you."

"All right then." I started to get up.

"Wait stay, I don't want to be bored again."

I turned around and just looked into her rosy pink eyes. Not reading any thought just looking into the beauty of them. "Okay I'll stay." I said as I sat down not looking away from her eyes. I was memorized.

"Okay so one time at flight school," She talked.

We talked for hours, played card and bored games, until my sis came through the door. "Okay guys, Me and Flutter are going over to A.J.'s place and help her clean up her barn. Here's dinner."

She handed over one large tray of assorted veggies and other numies for desert.

"So when will you guys be back?" Rainbow asked.

"Probably tomorrow evening. So be good." And with that she and Fluttershy left.

"Aw but I wanted to go." Rainbow huffed.

I merely giggled then I began to work on the grub that we had been given, and Rainbow joined in.


	4. Surprise!

We had talked for a few more hours after we finish eating dinner, before I left to go to my own room to sleep around 10 p.m.

As I laid there in bed I allowed myself to transform back into my true form after a few hours. I extended my arm into the air and summoned my sword, and it appeared with a flash. I couldn't allow the extra weight to be put on the bed for it might have broke. I just held it there looking at it, wondering what would happen that would make me die, that would take me away, what would happen to get me to that point.

I heard a bump come from the room over, and a muffled, "Ow." I looked at the clock, put my sword down, and got up to see what Rainbow was doing.

I entered the room she was staying, and she was on the floor. "Ugh I hate this." She said.

"Fall out of bed?" I asked as I turned on the lights.

"Yes." She said as she looked up, and looked at me in shock.

I then realized I had not turned back into a pony form. "Oh shit."

"What the hell? What the fuck!?"

"Rainbow calm down. It's me, Dexten." I said turned into the more familiar form to her.

"What the hell! So you were telling the truth that whole time today!?"

"Yes." I replied. "Can I help you back up now?"

She just sat there frozen. I couldn't really pick her up in this pony form, so I resulted in using telekinesis to put her back on her bed, then I sat on the other end.

She just sat there still. Mouth wide open just staring at me. I just stared back at her, and listened to what she thought.

_Holy shit, holy shit, no way! So the attractive stallion i a…. wow wow. _Rainbow thought

"So you think I'm attractive?" I asked.

"A… a." She tried to speak. _Wait can't he read my thoughts?_

"Yes I can." I replied out loud.

_That was just lucky. Um got to think of something random, like like... Oh! Purple backwards flying cows._

"Why Purple backwards flying cows?" I asked.

_Okay so he can read my mind. Great. _"Wait do you read them all the time?!" She asked concerned

"No. I find it gets annoying, so I block out what I can, but I'm still young so I'm not perfect at it, so I can still hear loud thoughts."

"Oh… So…. You're not here to take over the planet or something like that are you?" she asked.

"Hahaha. No Rainbow. I'm just here to make sure chaos doesn't find its way into here and tear the place apart."

"Oh good, cuz I didn't want to have to kick your ass." She said.

"Hmm…" I transformed back into my regular state. She flinched slightly at the sight of me.

I shot forward in an instant floating over the bed and just inches from her face. "You really think you could kick my ass?"

"A… A… Yes…"

"Hmm…" I said again, grabbing her broken leg gently. I floated into a sitting position on the bed. "Well I guess I for sure wont then." Then I kissed his hoof making it heal instantly.

"No way." She said, and proceeded to remove the bandages from the newly healed leg.

"You know Ms. Dash," I said as I transformed back into a pony, and got up to head back to my room. "I very much enjoyed talking to you today. You are a very special mare." I smiled at her.

"Wait…" she said as I was about to exit the room. "Stay."

My heart skipped a beat. I was totally falling for her and her for me. But I didn't know if she was the one if I was to imprint on, because I had not kissed her on her lips.

I went back to her bedside, and she scooted over to make room for me to sit there. We just sat still for a while, neither one of us making a noise. I didn't listen to her thoughts I just sat.

"Dex, I… I was wondering," She spoke.

"Yes Rainbow?" I replied.

"Can you tell me more about what kind of creature you are?"

"Of course." I shifted into my true form, which startled a little bit. "Let's see… we refer to ourselves as the Tatorin. Our time lines are very different from yours, I may be 26 in Tatorin years, but I'm 103 in yours." She looked shocked. "We live to be tens of thousands of years old in my years, by the time I'm about 1000 years of age I'll be about 3962 year old here."

"Wow. So what do you do the whole time you're alive?"

I looked at the floor. "We tweak time and events ever so slightly. Like when you fell, you were supposed to hit a rock, but I stepped in the way saving your life."

"And that did what to the time line?"

I looked into the future, and into what would have happened.

**Vision: Twilight approached the distressed Scootaloo.**

**"Twi, why did she have to be so stupid, so dumb."**

**"I'm sorry Scootaloo."**

I pressed the vision forward more.

**"NO SCOOTALOO DON'T!" a voice shouted as Scootaloo jumped off a cliff.**

"Scootaloo would have died." I said to Dash.

"Oh… So… what's so special about her, what will she do for the future?"

I looked again.

**Vision: Scootaloo was grown up, and siting in a hospital bed when the Unicorn doctor walked in.**

**"Hello Ms. Scootaloo, my name is Doctor Warm Heart."**

I moved the vision forward.

**"Scootaloo?" Doctor Warm Heart asked.**

**"Yes?" She replied. They were sitting under the stars on a hill snuggled up to one another.**

**Warm Heart looked at her, "Will you marry me?"**

Again I moved the vision forward, because I don't need to see all of the details all the time.

**"Mom mom mom, look at this spell I improved!" The young colt levitated a small bird that had broken it's wing earlier, and it was completely healed now.**

**"Wow, we should go show your father." Scootaloo said.**

"She marries a Doctor, and they have a son together who furthers healing spells, and makes them a lot better." I told Rainbow.

"So you knew all of this when you stepped in front of that rock and saved me."

"Well sorta." She looked at me puzzled. "I hadn't actually seen the visions of what would happen until just now."

"But you replied to me almost immediately after I asked you how she would affect the future. So you just did it out of the blue then?"

"Well, now this is about to get complicated."

"We have all night." She replied.

"Even though I haven't seen every vision of the future in my conscious mind, my sub conscious technically has, so only the propionate visions will randomly come through my head, and be shown. And I can see hours of visions within split seconds." I looked back at her.

"So only the important ones get shown randomly." She started to play with the blankets with her hoofs.

"Yes, but also I can look and see any visions of the future, or past futures I want at any time. My kind is taught to act on the visions that get shown randomly, because as long as we have a good heart, only visions that will affect the future in a good way will be shown."

"Oh. Okay."

"Do you have any other questions?"

"Yeah, but I don't know…"

"Ask if you want. I'm not going to force you, or read your mind." I gave her a playful nudge.

She smiled back at me. "So like how do you guys get married and stuff like that."

"How do we find our mates?"

"Yeah."

"Well first off, we 'imprint' on our mate, they can be from any species, or even just someone from our same race."

"How does that work, with like the other species."

"Well, let me start from the beginning. When we are about to imprint we start to receive visions of our mate. They can be anywhere to just vision of them alone, or even us having sex, or children. From there we sometimes don't actually know for certain whom it is. When we find who we think it is we kiss them on their lips or the equivalent, and if the imprint takes place a symbol appears on both of us. Our powers get exchanged too during the imprint, and allow the mate that we imprinted on to do everything we can, including transform into a Tatorin form."

"So they basically become one of you then." She asked as he looked up at me and our eye met.

"Yes, and we also get very protective of each other, and can't get each other out of our heads." I said turning my attention back to her hooves. I started to get a little nervous, I could see where this was going.

"Have you imprinted, or seen any visions of who your mate will be?"

"No, and yes." I replied

"Spill." She demanded.

"No I have not imprinted yet, but I have received one vision." I moved from being nervous to feeling awkward.

"What was the vision?"

"A… well. I don't know. I,"

"What were you fucking her hard or something? It can't be that bad."

"Well I didn't see her face. I was busy kissing her neck…"

"So it was a sex vision."

"Well, no… I don't know."

"And you called me a perv."

I looked at her with a serious face. "I can't control everything I see all the time."

"You're even cuter when we're nervous." She said with a slight giggle.

**Vision: I was laying on a couch in my Tatorin form wrapped up in a blanket with something laying on my chest and a fire going in the fire place. My blanket stured and a head popped out from underneath. I looked down to see a rainbow colored hair facing me. "Dex?"**

**"Yes?"**

**She looked up at me, and shifted her form to a Tatorin form. "I want the baby to be a little boy."**

**My hands moved to her slightly bulging and rubbed it gently. "Well I want triplets." I said with a giant grin on my face teasing her.**

**"I'll blame you if I do. You're the one who got me pregnant."**

**"Oh but you love me." I said as a stuck out my bottom lip and gave her cute my cute eyes.**

**"Yeah good thing you lucky bastard." She said as she playfully punched me. "Truthfully I'll be happy with whatever it is. Just don't spoil it; I still want it to be a surprise."**

**"Me too." Then I leaned down to kiss her.**

I just sat there for a few moments not making a sound.

"Dexten?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." I smiled at her.

"Did you have another vision or something?" she asked starting to get concerned.

"Yes I did. But, I know who my mate is now."

"Oh so another sexy hot vision eh?"

"No not like that." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh then what was it?"

"How about I just show you." I replied.

"You can do that?" she looked at me oddly.

"Yes, I can do all sorts of things."

"Okay." She said as she shifted up into a more comfortable position.

"This will be the easiest way for me to show you without exhausting you." I raised my hand to her face.

"Wait." I paused my movements, "Why would you just show me?"

"You'll see." I smiled, and placed my hand on her face, and allowed her to see the vision I had just seen.

When the vision stopped she sat there and didn't make a sound.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"It was me." She paused, and I reached for her hoof and held it in my hand. "I'm not going to lie that was weird seeing me in the future like that."

"You get used to it after a while." I replied.

"So… when do we first kiss?" she asked.

I didn't want to pressure her into doing anything, "When you kiss me." I replied.

"But that's not traditional and stuff."

"I'm not the traditional creature here. Dash, I want you to be ready, and go for it at your own pace. I'm 103 years here, and you're merely 20. Also, I've already kissed you on the hoof."

"Fine you old fart."

I laughed. "I'm going to go to bed now. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I got up and reached for her hoof again and kissed it before I left to go back to bed.


	5. One Step Closer

As the sun peeked through my window I awoke, but the sun was not the only thing that had a factor in waking me up.

_Dexten, Dexten, Dexten, Dexten, Dexten, Dexten, Dexten, Dexten, Dexten, Dexten, Dexten! _My sister kept calling me.

_WHAT!?_ I mimicked yelling in my head.

_Hi._

_You're an ass sis. Now what do you want._

_Well… Rarity got a sliver, and so Big Mack volunteered to get it out. _

_So, we all know they're fucking each other, and none of their friends know about it, and I don't know how they could not know because it's really obvious. _I replied back.

_Applejack is about to ask Applebloom to go get them for breakfast, and she'll end up walking in on them._

_Do I really have to hold your hand through this?_

_What should I do? I have seen any vision that would alter the future for bad, or for the better. Applebloom is just less perverted when she grows up if I were to stop her._

_What does your oh so "motherly" instinct tell you to do? _I asked her.

_Don't let her see…_

_Then why are you bugging me?_

_It's my job, and also I can't read Rainbow's mind. Why did you block her mind?_

_Shelly, I'm a Protector, you are a Keeper. My business is not your business. I protect the things that need to be protected even if it means protecting it from my nosey sister. You are a Keeper, you keep knowledge and preserve it. I take and dish out beatings, and you read books. _

_Fine. Wells I'll let you know how the outing of Rarimac goes. Don't forget to tune in for next month for, _She went all dramatic sounding. _'Hey Apples we have some news for you! You're going to be Aunts.' And 'Hey A.J. where do babies come from?'_

_You're enjoying this too much. _

_Okay I have to go save Applebloom now. Ta ta._

"Oi." I said out loud as I got out of bed and striped out of my cloths, created a towel out of thin air, wrapped it around my waist, and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I had been too lazy from last night to switch back into a pony form.

When I got to the bathroom door, I heard Rainbow thumbing around in the other room, then her door flew open. She was doing a potty dance, and she started to head my way.

I opened the bathroom door, and she ran right in and slammed the door.

"Problems?" I asked her through the door.

"Aaahhh… Much better." She said with much relief.

I took this moment and did all of the morning chores of feeding the animal using super speed, and did it all in less than ten seconds flat.

I zipped back to the bathroom door and stood in front of it. The top of the door frame came to my nose because ponies are only anywhere from 4 to 5 feet tall, and I was 6 foot. "Are you done yet?" I asked, as I leaned my head against the top of the door frame.

"One sec geeze." She replied with slight irritation, as she opened the door. When she saw me she turned bright red; she had only ever seen me before with a tee shirt, shoes, and pants before.

I moved to the side to let her pass. "Did you expect me to was myself with my clothes on, or would you rather me just never wear any cloths like you guys."

"A a a. um. It's just not what I expected."

"A white furless thing?" I said as I laughed. "And why didn't you notice when you ran into the bathroom?"

"I had to pee, okay." She said as she poked the ground with her hoof.

"Well in that case, check me out." I posed a strong man pose, and flexed my muscles. I did not have giant muscles, but just enough that I looked a decent size.

When she looked at me she turned even redder.

"Well I'm going to shower. I'll be out in like 5 min, Mk?" I said as I stopped flexing, and went into the bathroom.

"K."

I jumped in the shower and quickly washed, and hopped right out. I put on a undershirt, and some shorts that I made appear, and came out of the bathroom.

Rainbow was sitting down stairs grabbing something to eat in the kitchen.

When she heard me enter the kitchen she asked, "So, what are your plans for the day?"

"Well, I was going to watch you and help you, like my sister told me too. But I also need to make a house, cuz I can't live here forever. Every time I talk to Fluttershy she ends up crying, or scared. My sis is fine, but with me, let's just say I make most girls cry or scared every time I open my mouth."

"You've already helped me, you healed my leg so I can walk without needing help."

"Do you want to come and watch me build a house then?"

"Sure." She said smiling. "Just let me eat first okay?"

"All right." I said as I walked over to the table and sat down.

She placed a bowel full of oats, and a plate of toast on the table. "Question."

"Answer." I replied

"Those markings on you," She began to ask.

"Yes,"

"Why do they glow red? I'm sorry I just didn't get a good look at them until this morning."

"That's okay. See my eyes?"

"Yeah, they're red." She said as she began to eat.

"My eyes and my markings are red because I can use and manipulate fire without it costing me any energy."

"What?"

"Okay, lets step back. Every time I use one of my powers it uses energy."

"Okay."

"But I am mostly a fire based Tatorin; I can use fire and it will not drain any of my energy; it manifests it's self as red markings on my body."

"Oh okay."

"My sister's are blue. She can use water and not have it use up energy."

"How many colors are there?"

"There are a lot actually. Brown is dirt and rock, gray is wind, Silver is metal, White is time, Black is telekinesis, green is life, and there are a whole lot more, but those are the basic ones. But then it gets more complicated, and there are mixes of one or more colors."

I put my arm toward her. "See if you look closer at my markings are actually red, silver, and black, all swirling around."

"Whoa, cool. So you can use fire, metal, and telekinesis then?"

"Yes, very easily."

"What about your sister?

"She's just blue. Not much to her."

"But you're twins; wouldn't you guys have the same abilities?"

"No. Our abilities and powers are like our personality, they are all unique, and different. Our father is an Assassin, and he is a wind and life controller. Neither me or my sister received his colors."

"Huh. Okay."

"Now hurry and finish eating. We're burning day light."

After a few more minutes of eating and putting her dishes in the sink we headed outside.

"Do you have an idea of where you're going to put your house?" She asked.

"Yes." I grabbed her and picked her up bridal style in my arms and started to run at lightning speed into the Everfree Forest. She had no time to react. I only ran for seconds, and I made several sonic booms happen within that time.

I stopped, and I still held her in my arms.

"What the hell."

"What? Walking would have taken forever."

"Warn me next time you're about to do that."

"All right." I said, and put her down on the ground. "Wait here."

This was the spot where I had gone yesterday to meditate. I walked forward about twenty feet to a small cliff that was protruding out of the ground.

I took a deep breath, imagined what I wanted the place to look like, and allowed my energy to just flow through me. Then I touched the small cliff, and a cavity was carved out immediately, and a house stood in the middle completely built.

"Done." I said.

She started to approach me. "That was awesome. Did that even make you tired?"

"No not really. I would have to do something a lot bigger than that to get tired." I looked down at her. "Shall we?"

"Yes."

I opened the door, and let her go in first. It was simply decorated, and bland.

"This looks a lot bigger on the inside than the outside." She said.

"That's because it is."

"How is that possible?"

"How about I just say magic and we call it good. It's hard to explain how we can fold detentions and rip them safely." I said as I headed over to a couch to lay on it and just relax.

"Yeah I'm good with that."

I flopped face down on the couch. "Well is there anything you want to do, or need to do?"

"CANNON BALL!" Rainbow yelled as she jumped over the back of the couch and on to my back.

"Uff." I said as she landed on me.

She started to laugh. "Oh really then?" I quickly flipped over grabbed her and pined her underneath me. "Got ya."

She was laying on her back facing me with me on top. "You move so fast."

I started to get a boner, and leaned my head down to her ear. "Only for you Ms. Dash."

I could hear her heart start to race. I do have to admit I did like to tease her.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

I put my head up, and I was only getting hornyer. "Whatever you would like." I said as I brushed her bangs to the side.

She leaned up, and a slid my hand underneath her to help her, pressing our bodies closer, and I also took this chance and healed her wing.

She hesitated when our lips were millimeters away from each other, and with that I pulled her in initiating the kiss.

I felt my powers surge, and it felt like billions of fireworks going off all over my body, and a sort of fog was removed, and I could clearly see Rainbow standing there. I powers leaked from my lips to hers. She started to transform into a Tatorin form without knowing.

When I kiss broke I leaned up to look at her. She was naked, and this nearly drove me over the edge.

While she lifted her hands up to get a look, and see if anything had changed. I removed my hand from her back, and traced her abdomen up through the middle of her chest to her neck. "Dash, unless you don't want me to start humping you, you're going to want cloths, and we're going to need to,"

She interrupted me by putting her fingers over my mouth, then grabbing my neck and pulling me closer. "You talk too much." She said.

I took it as an invitation. I burned my clothes off, and immediately put my lips to hers again. My hand wandered to one of her breasts, they were quite a handful, and I slid my manhood into her no longer marehood. Waves of pleasure over took our bodies. I began to thrust myself into her and play with her now hardened nipple, and I received moans of pleasure.

The time came and we had both reached our peak. Our juices mixed with great explosions. The moment was tense her smell and body was intoxicating to me. My face was buried into her bare neck that I kissed tenderly. Rainbow Dash was my mate.

"Dex, I love you." She whispered into my ear, as her hands ran through my hair and across my back, and we both started to relax.

I lifted my head from her neck. "I love you to my sweet Rain."


	6. Class Time

"Rainbow?" I asked while we were still were laying on the couch.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"I need to teach you how to control the powers you now have. "

"But that's going to take forever!" She sat up on me and began to protest.

I started to laugh. "No it won't. I promise. It will just be like the time that I shared that vision with you."

"Okay." She said as I sat up, and put her sitting next to me.

"Lean towards me." I requested.

I moved my head forward and allowed our foreheads to touch, and my knowledge was shared instantly.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Now we go and experiment. Even though I know how to control my powers, it may not be the same for you, and something's will work better than others, and some will not work at all; not everyone is the exact same. Try transforming back into your pony form."

She closed her eyes and concentrated for a few moments. "This is harder than I thought." She said as she continued to try to transform.

"It will be for the first little bit."

After a few more seconds she finally got it, and shifted forms. "I did it!" She exclaimed.

"Good job, now revert back."

"All right." She did that one immediately.

"Now last time, and I'll shift too." Again we both did it immediately.

"Now telepathy, and telekinesis."

_Like this?_ She thought to me, while lifting up the couch.

"Just like that."

"That one as a lot easier than the other."

"Like I said, everyone is different. Not all of my techniques will work for you. My sister might be more of a help to you. She is a Keeper."

"What do you mean a Keeper?"

"A Keeper gathers and protects knowledge. Think of it a, know it all/librarian. If she doesn't know it, she knows where to find it."

"Like Twilight?"

I started to laugh. "Yes if Twilight was a Tatorin she would be a Keeper."

"Do you have a rank or title thingy?"

"Yes, I am a Protector."

"So is that like a higher rank?"

"Well if you rank them it goes like this, The Ruler; he over sees the six rulers of the classes, and they are, Xander the ruler of the Protectors, Sarah the ruler of the Watchers, Andrew the ruler of the Assassins, Erin the ruler of the Keepers, Kirsten the ruler of the Destroyers, Maxwell the ruler of the Guardians. None of the six out rank the other. But that is the only place where there is equality amongst the classes."

"Why is that?"

"Because there are less more powerful beings like me so we hold more responsibility, and can over see a lot more."

She looked at me confused.

"You don't expect a farmer to know how to make armor, run a bakery, or rule a kingdom, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's kind of the same kind of thing. I'll start from the bottom and work my way up." I started.

"Watchers are most common, they only live really long, can heal, change forms, and have to have a Tatorin mark tattooed on them, because they don't have any, and they don't have any more powers beyond that. They simply watch the people of a realm, and will alert any of the other classes if something is wrong."

"Keepers are a little more common, and they are born with marks, but they have no color in the center of them, and they can use any power, but it is extremely rare that they have a colored mark when born; my sister is one of those cases. They make sure knowledge never dies from one race to another, and they also teach other classes about anything they ask."

"Guardians and Assassins, can use any power and will have one to two colors in their marks, and they work alongside of each other. They protect the Keepers when needed, and they will do the bidding of any Protector. Guardians are basically the soldiers of my kind, and the Assassins are well, assassins. They get sent into realms to do some minor cleanup of power hungry races."

"So you guys do go in and take over sometimes." Rainbow said to me.

"Only when they threaten ending other races in other realms; everyone deserves a fair chance in living. When enslaving of other races from other realms happen we become very intolerant to that race, then that's when Protectors get called in."

"Protectors can use any power and will have two or more colors in their markings, and we have extremely high endurance, and our powers are a hundred time more powerful that Guardians or Assassins. The longer we fight, or the more exhausted we get, the more powerful we are. We can take down Destroyers if we get too exhausted. We get sent in to put a stop to a takeover, or we prevent it, and keep everything inline and in check."

"Then there are the Destroyers, there are only five of them alive at one time or another, and even then they live secluded lives, and lock themselves away in an endless sleep and can only be awoken by The Ruler. Their markings glow black, they can use any power freely without penalty. When there is no chance a good heart surfacing in a realm, and they have grown out of control one of the Destroyers is sent to reset the realm, destroying everything in it; all planets, life, everything. After that is done, they recreate everything, and then they have a Watcher come."

"Wow, but you're a Protector. What does that mean for this realm?" She asked starting to get concerned.

"Well if I do my job right, everything will be all right. But from what I have put together is that it was because a thousand years ago many events took place here, and a Guardian died protecting the realm."

"What happened? All I know are the legends that are told."

"When I was sent here, I didn't have any knowledge of the realm, and I didn't have time to go and look at the temple of this realm and learn about its history, because it was crumbling. I actually read Princess Celestia's mind, and got my knowledge from there, and my sister has been working on collecting history for me."

"What happened?" She asked again.

"From what I know Unicorns, Earth Ponies, Pegasus, and Alicorns, are all from different realms, and they chose to unite and live together, and help each other. Of course there were rough times, and they fought amongst each other every once in a while, but one never tried to over throw the other. Other realms tried to join, but they would always corrupt the balance that was in place. Discord, Nightmare Moon, and Sombra, are a few examples."

"Did you know that Celestia and Luna had an older brother?"

"No I did not."

"His name was Astro, and he was married to the Guardian. Celestia didn't know that Krystal was from a different realm, or a different race, she only knew that her brother was happy, and they both had very good hearts. Krystal actually lived amongst the Crystal Ponies in the Crystal Kingdom. Most of the trouble started when Discord came, and planted seeds of doubt and anger in Luna's heart, and showed unicorns how to use a dark magic that spread hatred, and pain. Krystal gave birth to Cadence, from what my sister has told me Cadence knows about her origin, and she is a watcher that never received any markings. Krystal and Astro died putting a seal on many different evils, and destroying most. In the end Nightmare Moon killed Astro, and caused Krystal to received deadly injuries in helping Celestia seal her into the moon. When Krystal died her powers where divided and spread across the land creating what you know as the Elements of Harmony."

"So the legends are true, but at the same time made up."

"Yes, the real stories were changed because Krystal's final request to Celestia was to not allow the knowledge of the true events that happened to be known, for they could be used by the right person to cause complete destruction, until someone else could come and finish repairing the damage that had been done."

"So you're here to finish the job then, but what about Princess Cadence? She can use other powers, and you just said she was a watcher."

"You can thank her father for that. She may just be a watcher amongst my kind, but here when she is in her Alicorn form she has added powers because of her father."

"Have you guys talked to Cadence yet?"

"No, that will happen in time, but first I have to get you to learn how to use your powers without blowing something up."

"Okay fine. Let's go find you sister." She rolled her eyes at me.

"We're going to have to break the news to her that I imprinted."

"That's your job. I'm just along for the ride."

"Nothing will ever be that simple anymore now that you are with me." I said as I got up off the couch. "Let go beautiful."

"All right Handsome."

"Time to teach you to run." I headed to the door and opened it. "Now first one back to Fluttershy's cabin wins. That should motivate you enough right?"

"Oh you're on."

"Just follow my foot steps from when we came in here, or if that's too hard you can smell out a path. If you do that make sure you smell out Sugar Cube Corner, which will be the easiest."

"Okay."

"Ready?" I asked.

"1, 2, 3, Go!" she said really fast and zipped off.

I closed the door, and followed. I was at the cabin in a few seconds, and I had to wait for her. As she approached I stepped out in front of her path because she probably wouldn't be able to stop quickly because this was her first time running this fast, so I would have to catch her.

She stopped just inches from me all by herself, and didn't fall over, or crash.

"That's no fair." She said to me.

"I've been running a lot long than you. You'll find your stride and good job on stopping. You didn't break anything." I said as I leaned forward to close the gap and kissed her on the cheek. "What do you want to do now?"

"Let's go visit every one at A.J.'s, but what should I tell them about my wing and my leg getting healed in only a day after getting out of the doc's."

"Magic." I said as we started to head to Applejack's place.

"Oh. Yeah, that's at least believable."

The walk would only be about a ten minute walk because the orchards weren't too far from Fluttershy's place.

"When we get there, there's going to be a lot going on. Rarity and Big Mack have been in a relationship for a couple of months and kept it hush hush, until they got caught by my sis and Applebloom this morning."

"What! No way! How come I didn't see that one coming?"

"And before you ask why I told you this, it's because you would have asked me and gotten mad at me for not telling you." I looked at her.

She looked back at me, and said, "Touché."


	7. Just Another Day

Rainbow and I had just arrived in time for the whole discussion about Rarity and Big Mack. Rainbow went in the living room with the other girls, and I went into the kitchen with Big Mack, and Applebloom.  
I could hear the conversation in the other room.  
"Rarity why didn't you just tell us?" A.J. started off.  
"I… I… I don't know. I guess I was just scared about what you guys would think."  
"We don't care about whomever it is that you like or love. We care about you, for your safety and your happiness." Twilight put in.  
"We aren't going to judge you." Fluttershy said.  
"I'm sorry I should have just told you guys." Rarity apologized.  
"I'm just glad it was me that saw and not Applebloom." My sister said.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Yeah… Sorry about that. Next time I'll lock the door."  
"Deal." My sister replied.

"So Big Mack, do you really like Rarity a lot?" Applebloom asked.  
"Yes lil' sis I do." He replied.  
"So what were you guys doing in the bathroom? Why wouldn't Shelly let me in to get you guys?"  
Big Mack looked at me panicking. "A…"  
"They were kissing Applebloom." I stepped into save him.  
She looked at me then back at him for his reassurance. "Yes Applebloom. Rarity and I were kissing. We were afraid of what you guys would think."  
"Aw Big Mack," Applebloom hugged his leg. "You're my big brother; I will love you no matter what."  
"I love you too kiddo. Now go play with your friends." Big Mack said, and she trotted off outside.  
"Thanks man." He said to me.  
"No problem. Now why are you still in here?" I replied. "Go be with her."  
He nodded and agreed. So we went into the other room, and he sat next to Rarity, while I went next to my sis and gave her a nudge.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I need to talk to you." I said.  
"I'll be right back guys." She said to the group.  
I looked over at Rainbow and motioned her to come with us with my head. "Me too." She said as she followed.  
I had no idea how I was going to tell my sis that I had imprinted but I knew thati didn't care what she thought about it.  
What's this about? She asked me.  
"My imprint." I told her.  
"Wait wha..." She started to say, but Rainbow transformed into her Tatorin form, and she passed out and hit the ground.  
"We'll that Wendy better than expected." I said as I got down on the ground to make sure she didn't die of shock.  
"Is everything all right in there?" Twilight said coming from the other room. "I heard a thump."  
Rainbow quickly changed back into her Pegasus form. "Yeah. Shelly just passed out though."  
Twilight came through the door. "Is she okay?" She said with some alarm.  
"She should be fine." I said reassuring her. "We should probably move her though."  
"You're right." And with that twilight teleported her to the nearest bed.  
Vision: "Twilight!" You could hear Spike yelled as he ran toward A.J.'s house, and caused Twilight to run to the door.  
"What is it Spike?" She said as she opened the door to meet him.  
"A letter from your brother, with wonderful news!"  
She look the letter he was holding and read it. "A baby?"  
Spike will be coming soon with a message for Twi. I told Rainbow.  
About what? She asked.  
Cadence and Armor are going to be having a baby.  
Wow really!?  
Yes, but it won't be a foal when it's born. Cadence is a Tatorin.  
Oh. I forgot about that.  
"When do you think she will wake up?" Twilight asked me interrupting my conversation with Rainbow.  
"Any second." As soon as I finished saying that my sister popped up as right as rain.  
"When?" My sister asked me.  
"This morning." I replied.  
"Wait what happened?" Twilight gave us all a confused look.  
"Dex and I kissed." Rainbow replied.  
"We both thought that we should tell my sis first before we talked to everyone." I added.  
Twilight gave Dash a misjevous smile. "Really?"  
"Yes." Rainbow replied turning red.  
"Twilight!" You could hear Spike yelled as he ran toward A.J.'s house, and caused Twilight and everyone else to run to the door.  
"What is it Spike?" She said as she opened the door to meet him.  
"A letter from your brother, with wonderful news!"  
She look the letter he was holding and read it. "A baby?"  
"They're going to have a foal!" Rarity squealed.  
I took my sister a side a few feet away from the now bouncing Twilight. "I need to see Cadence, we can wait no longer. Please fetch her."  
"Okay. You da boss." And with that she teleported when no one was looking.  
Within seconds a flash of light appeared and my sister, Armor and Cadence appeared, and was immidiely mauled by the over excited Twilight before they could even say 'Hi'.  
"Congrats." Everyone started to say.  
"Cadenza," I said to her and she looked at me. "They need to know."  
Everyone went silent.  
"Know what?" Twilight asked.  
Cadence and Armor looked at each other and agreed to my request. "Let's sit down and get comfortable first." She said.  
We all piled back inside and went into the living room and sat down.  
Will they all be able to handle this news? Cadence asked me.  
Yes, they will. I'll handle most of it, but I need thou to start it off.  
"There's some things that we need to tell you guys." Cadence started off.  
"We have already told Celestia and Luna, and they almost went off their rockers because it was right under their nose." Armor added.  
"The baby won't be a foal." Cadence continued. "I am not an Alicorn, Pegasus, Unicorn, or any kind of pony."  
"Then what are you?" Fluttershy asked.  
"Like me." I said as I transformed.  
"And me." My sister said also transforming.  
Everyone was shocked except Dash and Armor.  
"What are you guys?" Asked A.J.  
"They watch over realms and protect them." Rainbow answered.  
"Yes we do." I said agreeing with her.  
After Shelly, Cadence, Armor, Rainbow and I finished explaining what I had told Rainbow up until now, including the imprinting stuff, Twilight asked "So why such a big secret?"  
"Because when a Tatorin higher than a Keeper's class gets placed into a realm it means there's going to be a lot of trouble, and it can cause panic." I answered.  
"So we stick low and draw as little attention to ourselves as possible." My sister finished.  
"Why are you telling us then?" Rarity asked.  
"When Krystal died she shattered her soul into six pieces; what you know as the elements of harmony. You each have a little bit of Tatorin in you, and you were bound to find out. We can sense when each other are around, and the longer they are around the easier it is to sense each other." My sister answered.  
"Yeah, and plus who can hide things from Twi?" Rainbow joked.  
We all laughed.


	8. Some Chat

After the chat Armor, Big Mack, and I went into the kitchen to grab something to eat and let the girls have their "chick" time.

"So how was imprinting on Dash Dex?" Armor asked.

"A, fine? Everything went smoothly." I replied.

"Where did it happen?" Big Mack asked while placing cups down in front of everyone and putting a pitcher of Apple Cider on the table for us.

"At my hidden house in the Everfree forest." I said as I poured my glass.

"Cool, cool." Armor replied as he made an apple float over to him using his unicorn powers.

I started to take a drink when Armor then said, "Did she fuck you hard?" I shot my drink through my nose. I should have seen that one coming. "That good huh?"

Mack and Armor laughed. Since I was in my Tatorin form I flipped them off, but Mack didn't get it due to the fact he was a pony.

"At least I didn't get walked in on by Celestia." I fired back.

Mack and I snickered.

"Oh god. How do you know that?" Armor started to turn red.

"Does Twilight even know you've been rutting Cadenza since she was her foalsitter?"

"uuuuggggh." He let out.

Mack started to laugh harder.

"Again how do you know this?" Armor asked again.

"I looked into Celestia's mind and saw everything she knows." I said as I drank more of my drink this time not shooting from my nose.

"Creepy." Mack said.

"You think?" I asked.

I heard he Cutie Mark Crusaders outside, so i shifted back into a pony form.

"Well I think you're jus," Armor tried to say, but I shoved the apple that he had taken from the basket into his mouth to keep him quite.

"The kids are outside bub." I said to him, while he was still in shock.

"Well what do you guys want to do?" Mack asked. Armor had removed the apple and began to eat it.

"Can we go make a giant volcano for fun?!" I asked joking around.

"HELL NO!" Yelled my sister from the other room.

"BUT WHY NOT?" I yelled back.

"Party pooper." Armor added in.

My sis popped her head into the kitchen. "Because I'm a bitch." She answered.

"Well that explains a lot." Said Mack, and my sister turned her attention to him and glared.

Armor and I tried to hold in our laughter, but we were sorely failing. My sister made advancements towards Big Mack to give him a slap upside his head.

"Woah there girl." I said as I stepped in front of her blocking her from Mack.

She lifted her hoof and punched me, moving the water inside of my body and liquefying my insides right where she had punched, and sent me flying back, and tried to put me through the wall, but I phased through it and landed outside about 40 yards away from the house. I must admit, the punch had a sting to it, but it healed immediately, and now I was really irritated.

She started to walk away from the kitchen, but I grabbed her with my telekinesis, and pulled her towards me, and phased her through the wall. By now everyone was looking through the windows watching us to see what was going on. We started to wrestle; she kept locking up my body with water, and I kept moving the iron in her body and shredding her nervous system making it hard for her to move.

I put her in an arm bar, and she started to bite my leg when Cadence came out to break up our sibling fight. "STOP!" She yelled at us while she approached us.

We both sat up right and pointed at the other "He/She started it." We said in unison.

"I don't care who did what. It's over." Cadence said as she now stood in front of us.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had their heads poked out of a bush and where giggling at us. I looked over and smiled at them, and as soon as I smiled Sweetybell started to cry. I felt a smack on the back from my head.

"Don't make her cry." My sis said.

"I didn't mean too. I don't know what I do." I said as a got up and headed for the house.

_Dash can we go please?_ I asked Rainbow as I walked.

_Yes._ She replied and came out.

Sorry for the short chapter. But the link below is a good vid, it reminds me of Dex.

watch?v=KeSDnh3Fgn0


	9. When It Rains It Pours

Dash and I spent the next couple of days going over how she could use and control her new powers near my new house so we could not be disturbed.

"Now make it rain." I whispered in her ear, as a wrapped my arms around her Pegasus form.

Rain started to pour down. "You know you could just transform in your pony form and come and get me." Rainbow said to me as I got closer to her and pressed my chest to her back.

"That's no fun." I said.

"Horndog." She tried to change her forms, but I stopped her.

"I'm your Horndog, thank you."

"Fine be that way." Dash said, and with that my cloths disintegrated right off my body.

"See you like it." I said as I started to kiss her neck and rub her marehood with my fingers.

She moaned with a tone of pleasure in her voice, and this excited me even more.

"Quit teasing, and just put you inside of me."

"But that takes all the fun away." I said as removed my hand and moved my tip close to her opening.

"You suck."

"I can do that if you want me to Dash."

"Less teasing more fucking." She demanded, and with that I put my man hood into her marehood.

"As you wish my Princess." And with that I began to thrust myself into her, and with each thrust being more vigorous than the previous.

She tried to force me to transform, but I refused, and growled at her for attempting.

We both reached our limit, she let a moan, while thrust myself in one last time as deep as I could go.

After we were done I laid on the ground, and let the rain fall on me. I didn't care about the rain. Dash curled up against my chest.

We laid there for some time. "Do you want to go into town?" I asked finally

"Sure." She said and kissed me on my lips.

I transformed, "Race ya to Fluttershy's."

"3 2 1 go!" She said before I got up.

I got up and zipped off. We arrived at the same time.

"That's no fair." She said to me.

"You got a head start." I replied.

"One day I will beat you."

"Just don't do it with a stick." I joked.

She nudged me and laughed, and then we headed towards town to find something to do.

When we arrived I could sense something was wrong, but not here.

_Dexten. _I heard my sister.

_What's going on?_ I asked.

**Vision: "No hold on. I'll take you back home and we'll get the poison removed." I said to my sister while I held her weak body.**

**She grabbed my armor and pulled me closer. "Do you job, and you hold on to this world, and not me. Take my powers; you have more use for it."**

**"No." **

**"TAKE IT DAMN YOU!" she yelled at me and she released her power essence. **

_A portal opened at the temple._ My sis replied to me.

_Why are you there? _I asked.

_I'm with Celestia. _

_Get out of there now!_ I demanded.

"Dex what's going on?" Dash asked.

"Stay here. Whatever happens, don't let anyone leave the town and head towards the temple." I replied.

"Dex?" She looked at me worried.

I kissed her. "I'll be back." And I teleported to where my sister was in the temple.

"Everyone get out now!" She was in her Tatorin form, and wearing her armor ushering everyone out as fast as she could.

I quickly transformed, and summoned my sword and armor. My platinum colored armor glowed as it appeared on me. I ran to the door way where portals open. A thick black fog was pouring out from the open portal, I accidently inhaled some, and it burned my lungs. It was the type of poison that Destroyers use to kill everything. I had to close the portal, but it would kill me if I forced it to closed, but I couldn't let what was trying to come through come.

I grab my sword from my back, and a figure of black shot from the portal and came at me, and grabbed me by my neck, and I couldn't move.

"Isn't this nice. I have a welcoming party." The man said.

His hand was burning my neck. "You're not welcome here." I spat at him.

"Oh little Protector you have much to learn. Your heritage is a lie. You have more power then you know; other species are made to serve us."

"THEY NEVER WHERE!" He squeezed my neck, and the pain grew. I was having a hard time breathing. "You're the one who is a lie!" and with that I began to crush him with my entire powers combine, and it was enough for him to drop me.

It didn't take him long to counter act my move, and he came at me with his sword. I blocked him with mine.

My sister ran to the portal, and summoned her staff, and forced the portal closed, then she collapsed. "NO!" I yelled, and my anger took over, and I push the man away from me, and began to hit him with blow after blow, and every time I did my power grew, and I began to absorb his.

He began to panic and he finally made a mistake and I drove my sword through his chest.

"You can't save her." He said as the power in my sword surged through his body, and absorbed his life essence.

My neck and lungs were still burning from coming in contact with all of the poison, and I ran over to my sister. She had forced the portal closed, but came in contact with all of the poisonous fog that was surrounding it.

"No hold on. I'll take you back home and we'll get the poison removed." I said to my sister while I held her weak body.

She grabbed my armor and pulled me closer. "Do you job, and you hold on to this world, and not me. Take my powers; you have more use for it."

"No."

"TAKE IT DAMN YOU!" she yelled at me and she released her power essence.

I took it as she asked, and she died in my arms.

"I'm sorry Shelly." I cryed.


End file.
